


Strange Movie

by ImaMonster



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Im not a writer at ALL, characters watch their movie, dont get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMonster/pseuds/ImaMonster
Summary: In a sudden development the characters of strange magic appear and are told to watch the past present and future.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first work please tell me how to improve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Strange Magic or any characters except Morning Star and Danika

Marianne had just gotten out of the spiderweb to chase Bog when she fell unconscious. Meanwhile Bog, Dawn, Dagda, Gisela, Stuff, Thang, and Roland also fell unconscious.

 

(Marianne’s P.O.V.)

“Where are we?” I asked, as I looked around there was a large black wall and seats facing it, the room had no balconies or ledges, to fly out of. As the others woke up I noticed that a girl was watching us, she was as tall as a fairy but had no wings. She smiled when she noticed I was looking at her. She wore a shirt that was made of strange material and the words “Sassy Slytherin” on it. 

“Dawn,” my father yelled, as he rushed towards her, “”You’re okay.”

“Of course I'm okay, my Boggy-Woggy-Kingy-Wingy kept me safe.” She said happily as she hanged off of him.

“Bog,” Bog corrected with an air of exasperation. Before anyone could question the name. When he saw me looking he quickly glared at me, “your majesty as much as I want her to leave she’s been love dusted and once she stops and I have my potion I will leave you all alone as long as you do the same.”

I could see the guards tensing as my father glared at Bog.

“Calm down, you are all here to watch your past and future,” she told us. “I think that due to future events there may be some confusion. Not only that but I think that this will be fun. Now any questions?” She asked finally.

“What is your name?” My father asked

“Oh sorry I'm so rude, my name is Morning Star your majesty, but you can call me Star or Morning, my sister may join us if she feels like it. Any more questions?” She waited for us to shake our heads. “Great now could you please direct your eyes to the screen.”

“Whats a screen” Thang asked.

“It’s that big black wall” she answered pointing to it. “It will show you the past and the future.” She said as the screen lit up to show a scroll.

 

**(Dagda’s voice)**

**“This is a story…”**

“Is that ME?” my father exclaimed, “I don’t remember this.”

“You are the narrator.” Morning said patiently, “They needed someone to explain some things and as the king they thought that you should be the one to do it.”

**“about two kingdoms...**

**side by side,**

**but worlds apart.”**

**(The scroll burst open fully showing both kingdoms)**

**“All along the border...**

**magical flowers grew.**

Bog growled when he saw the flowers causing Dagda, Roland, and Sunny to nervously shift away from him.

**(Pink flowers pop up along the border)**

**Primroses bloom between light**

**and shadow.**

**(A dark vine snatches one)**

**They are used to make love potion.”**

**Because after all**

**everybody deserves to be loved.”**

“Even though they don’t work,” Bog muttered as he glared to the side, catching me look at him and he fiercely glared at me instead.

(No ones POV)

**(We are shown a happy young Marianne flying around the flowers as a group of dragonflies go past her and drag her as well as she laughs)**

“Oh Marianne you used to be so happy” Dagda said as he watched.

“I was a fool, dad” Marianne replied. “Not all love is meant to be.” She continued confusing everyone as Roland watched with horror.

“You look different,” Bog said softly to her in confusion, “Why aren't your eyes like they are now? Does it happen when you get older?” He asked before remembering that he was supposed to be mad, causing him to frown instead.

“No it is not caused by age but if it doesn’t show why, I will explain it but in order to tell you why it started you need to watch this.”

**(As she flies around she makes considering noises as she flies around before gasping and diving into a nearby flower)**

**(Marianne’s voice)**

**Okay.**

**(starts to sing)**

**_Wise men say_ ** **(Starts to pick petals off a flower)**

“You sang that song too!” Bog exclaimed in disgust as he watched her flutter around with no precision. He looked so confused as he looked between Marianne and the screen seeing the differences and growing more confused each time.

“I was a fool back then,” Marianne returned a bit harshly before looking apologetic and turning back to the screen.

**_Only fools, only fools rush in_ ** **(shows her adding petals to something in her hand)**

**_But I can't help_ **

**_Falling in love with you_ **

**_Shall I say_ ** **(flies high)**

**_Would it be, would it be a sin_ ** **(drops and catches herself)**

**(scares turtle into shell as he slides into the stream)**

**Sorry.**

**(sings)**

**_That I can't help_ **

**(As she sings it is clear how much she loves him)**

“You were really in love with him weren't you” Bog said softly, wondering if she still felt that way or loved him even though she hadn’t acted like that around him.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I was.”

**_Falling in love with you_ **

**(flies into Dark Forest)**

**What?**

**(Primrose petal falls into her hand)**

**Primroses.**

**(Goblins start to try and grab her)**

**Oh, no. I didn't mean to.**

**I'm leaving. I'm leaving.**

**(Flies fast out of the forest as lightning flashes behind her)**

“That was you” Bog exclaimed. But was ignored in the pandemonium of the others trying to make sure she was alright.

“Marianne you flew into the forest, you could have been hurt!” Dagda exclaimed as he hugged her close after checking her for wounds.

“Dad I'm fine, only one person hurt me that day and it wasn't a goblin.” She said to the confusion of the group. Roland was scrambling for a way out of this as he knew if he was shown he would never get his army.

**(Stuff and Thang)**

**Was she trying to get a primrose petal?**

“It’s us!” Thang exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down, before quickly sitting when everyone shushed him.

**\- We better tell him.**

**\- He's not gonna be very happy.**

**\- Let me handle it. I'll tell him.**

**Good idea!**

**(enters goblin castle)**

**Sire! News from the border!**

**\- You tell him.**

**\- Okay. A fairy flew into our forest**

**(Bog growled in growing anger)**

**\- What?**

**(Thang whimpered before continuing quieter)**

**And almost took a primrose.**

**(Bog)**

**\- A primrose?**

**I hate this time of year.**

**Spring.**

**Send more goblins**

**to cut down every primrose.**

**No primroses, no potion.**

**No potion, no love.**

**Because love...**

**is dangerous.**

**It weakens, it rots.**

**It destroys order.**

**And without order, what is left?**

**Chaos.**

**Destroy the primroses!**

**Or I will destroy you.**

**(Stuff begins to run through the tunnels when a goblin stands in the way)**

**(Griselda)**

**Stuff.**

**\- Griselda. (Stuff)**

**\- I need your help.**

**\- No. (Stuff)**

**You know how your boss, my son,**

**is making everyone miserable with his ban on love?**

**\- No. (Stuff)**

**Don't you want to see love**

**return to the Dark Forest?**

**No. (Stuff)**

Bog was looking quite pleased by her denial. 

**But I found him the perfect… (Griselda suddenly turns to the bottle fly to snap)**

**I told you to stay out of the light!**

**(Stuff runs away)**

**(Fairy fields)**

**Roland! Oh, thank goodness!**

**Aren't you supposed to be**

**getting ready for our wedding?**

“You were going to get married!” Bog exclaimed incredulously. Wondering if this was the man who she had mentioned to him.

“Yes, and it was the worst decision of my life,” Marianne answered him.

**I will. I am! Oh, wait!**

**I have something for you!**

**For me? Why, aren't you**

**just the sweetest…**

**(She suddenly dives behind a plant)**

**\- Marianne? You're in a plant.**

**\- You can't look at me! I forgot.**

**Bad luck on our wedding day.**

**Well, too bad you can't see me.**

**My hair is doing that thing we both love.**

They jumped as Marianne suddenly groaned. “How did I not see it.”

**Wait a minute. Wait a minute.**

**Were you in the Dark Forest?**

**\- No! Maybe. Yes.**

**\- You could've been killed.**

**\- No! Don't look.**

**Or worse, seriously disfigured.**

“That’s what he’s worried about! Your looks” Bog snarled.

**\- Hey! I can take care of myself.**

**\- That is no place for a princess.**

**Oh, yeah? How about a princess**

**that can do this?**

**Marianne, don't play with…**

Bog was looking increasingly confused with past her not knowing how to use a sword.

**Who's the big girl?**

**You got a sword. Yep. Okay.**

**Yeah, but I don't need a sword.**

**Because when I rule this kingdom,**

**I'll go into that Dark Forest to talk**

**to them. To make it so, at long last,**

**we're not scared anymore.**

**\- That is so sweet.**

**And then we can all go anywhere we want**

**to have fun, to see things,**

**to have adventures!**

“I was so naive,” Marianne said in disgust as she laid her forehead in her hand. While Bog secretly admired how even after nearly being captured she still wanted an alliance.

**I'll be your adventure.**

**Come on, Marianne, my future queen.**

**\- My future king.**

**\- Yeah...**

**King. I'll have an army.**

**\- Yeah. Wait, what?**

**\- Parry. Lunge.**

**To protect the Fairy Kingdom,**

**and you, my little buttercup.**

**Now, go get yourself all prettified.**

**Today has got to be perfect.**

**Chipper! Let's ride.**

**Marianne!**

**(Dawn suddenly appears)**

**\- Marianne!**

**\- What?**

**\- Remember the wedding?**

**\- I know.**

**\- We have to get ready!**

**\- I know.**

**\- What's with your hair?**

**\- I know!**

**\- We don't have much time!**

**\- I know!**

**\- What's that?**

**\- A boutonniere.**

**I forgot to give this to Roland.**

**(Dawn looked at it in horror and disgust)**

Bog silently wondered what was so bad about it.

**\- You can't give him that.**

**\- Why not?**

**He's too good-looking?**

Bog rolled his eyes at that exclamation.

**Yeah.**

**\- I'll fix that.**

**\- Thanks, sis.**

**Dawn!**

**Do you think that Roland loves me**

**as much as I love him?**

“I knew somehow that he didn’t” Marianne whispered to herself. As Bog wondered what had happened to change her so much.

**Oh, Marianne. How could he not love you?**

**You're so... totally loveable!**

**Really?**

**I wish you could see how you look.**

**(Sprites start to sing)**

**_Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ **

Bog looked off put with Marianne’s sprites holding a flower.

**_He's got you looking crazy in love_ **

**_Yeah, you're looking crazy in love_ **

**_Looking so crazy,_ **

**_got you looking so crazy in love_ **

**\- It's perfect.**

**\- You're welcome.**

**\- I wanna give this to him now!**

**\- Isn't it bad luck if he sees you...**

**_Oh, I can't help_ **

**_Falling in love with you_ **

“This song again,” Bog snarled as he covered his ears.

  * **Uh-oh**
  * **(Sprites still singing)**
  * **_Uh-oh, uh-oh_**
  * **_(Roland singing)_**



**_As the river flows surely to the sea_ **

**(Roland is riding Chipper as he smirks into the stream)**

“Why do you do that?” Bog asked confused, “you sing all the time.”

“Singing is to show emotion,” Marianne explained. “Because when the kingdoms were at war expressing emotions became hard to do. But one fairy was so full of love they began to sing to others and lift their spirits. When the war ended we sang to express ourselves instead. Singing became a way to say how we feel and that we are feeling so strongly that we can’t help but let it out.”

**(Marianne singing)**

**_Darling, so it goes_ **

**(Marianne is flying over the stream)**

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

**(While flying she puts her gloved hand in the water)**

**(Roland singing)**

**_Oh, yeah_ **

**(Roland is riding Chipper’s tail for some reason)**

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

**(Chipper moves his tail forward causing him to fly before grabbing a flower stem and spinning around it as a plot screen shows. her doing the same thing)**

**_Take my hand_ **

**_Oh, take my hand_ **

**(The screen merges and every turn they switch)**

**_\- Take my whole life, too_ **

**_Take my whole life, too_ **

**(Stops on Marianne as she spins around and hits her wings on the stem before flying off)**

**_For I can't help_ **

**(she is flying over the elf village)**

**_Falling in love with you_ **

**(Elves singing)**

**_Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ **

**_He's got you looking crazy in love_ **

**_Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ **

**(A Brownie’s child runs ahead as Marianne picks him up and nuzzles him)**

**_Looking so crazy,_ **

**_got me looking so crazy in love_ **

**(Drops the kid as the parent catches him)**

**_Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ **

**_\- He's got you looking crazy in love_ **

**_Hey! Marianne!_ **

**(An elf calls out to her as he waves as he and the others stop. Sunny accidentally knocks an old man off)**

Seeing the old man fall off allowed everyone a small smile.

**_Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ **

**_And I can't help it_ **

**(Split screen and both are singing)**

**_\- No, I can't help it_ **

  * **_I can't help it_**
  * **(One screen and she gently sits on a flower)**
  * **_And no, I_**
  * **(She is singing as she looks at the flower)**



**_\- I_ **

**_\- Can't help_ **

  * **_No, I can't help_**
  * **(Split screen again she is twirling around while Roland has a flower out with his hand on his heart)**



**_\- Falling in love with you_ **

  * **_So crazy, crazy in love, yeah_**
  * **(He sings holding the flower close to his face as Marianne falls back in a swoon on the flower)**
  * **_And no I know I can't help_**
  * **(Marianne sits up as she hears Roland singing)**
  * **(and wow she is practically glowing with happiness)**
  * **_No, I can’t help_**
  * **_(She flies onto the log Chipper just abandoned as she sees Roland)_**



**_Falling in love_ **

**Roland!**

**(Fairy jumps into his arms as he twirls her before kissing her)**

It was quiet for a second as they stood in disbelief that she was cheated on before noise exploded around them.

“ROLAND!” Dagda exclaimed, “you said it was a misunderstanding. Oh Marianne I can’t believe him he said he loved you”

“I know dad it’s not your fault.”

“THAT RAT! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED HIS WINGS OFF!” Bog yelled as he watched her face crumple on screen, shocking everyone who was around. He quickly looked at me. “Marianne, I’m sorry, that that happened to you.” 

“It’s okay,” she replied, “I ignored the signs and paid the price”

**I am so...**

**not getting my army.**

“You still only care about your stupid army?” Bog snarled, “how could you have looked at others when you had her.” ( **I borrowed this line from another fanfic because it was just the best line I’ve heard, I am not trying to steal it or take credit for it) (I don’t own this line)** Bog continued before he immediately started to stutter and fumble as he realized what he said


	2. Chapter 2

**Marianne?**

**Marianne?**

**\- Dawn.**

**\- What happened?**

**I...**

**I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Not even to me?**

**I can't. I'm sorry.**

During this Marianne was faced with many concerned looks, while some had pity Bog just had understanding on his face.

**But wait. Wait!**

**Tell Dad...**

**\- the wedding's off.**

**The wedding's off?**

“So that’s what happened,” Dawn whispered.

**(Marianne slowly walks toward her mirror as her sprites fly to her)**

**_What do you get when you fall in love?_ **

**_A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_ **

**_(Sits down as her sprites put a daisy in her hair)_ **

**_That's what you get_ **

**_(stands up)_ **

**_For all your trouble_ **

**_(Takes daisy out)_ **

**_I'll never fall in love_ **

“Oh Marianne,” Dagda sighed. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.”

**_(lets it fall to the floor)_ **

**_Again_ **

**_(Goes to balcony window)_ **

**_What do you get when you kiss a boy?_ **

**_(Stands in front of window)_ **

**_You get enough germs to catch a fever_ **

**_(Puts a hand to her forehead in front of her window)_ **

**_Then straight away_ **

**_(Sprites put their hands on her forehead as if to check for a fever as they start to sing along)_ **

**_he'll up and leave you_ **

**_(Sprites let go as she starts to walk up)_ **

**_I'll never fall in love again_ **

**_(Raises her wings slowly as she looks out)_ **

**_No, I'll never fall in love again_ **

**_(Jumps and flies out of her window)_ **

**_Don't tell me what it's all about_ **

**_(We see Marianne swinging her sword with her sprites as they sing along)_ **

“How long have you been learning sword fighting?” Bog said surprised as he watched her start to swing the sword around.

“It’s been about a year since then,” Marianne answered and watch as he quickly became surprised at her prowess. 

**_\- All about_ **

**_'Cause I've been there_ **

**_And I'm glad I'm out_ **

**(Swings and flaps her wings to avoid falling off)**

“Impressive, most would only learn in the air instead of on the ground as well,” Bog exclaimed. “Many of my subjects could learn something from you.”

**_Out of those chains_ **

**(They fly around sparring as she gets stronger and more sure with every swing)**

**_Those chains that bind you_ **

**_That is why I'm here to remind you_ **

**(Snaps both branches in half due to the strength)**

**_Here to remind you_ **

**(Sprites sing along)**

**_What do you get_ **

**_when you give your heart?_ **

**_(Marianne turns around, spreads her wings, and raises her arms above her)_ **

Bog looked at the screen confusedly before shaking his head. “How do you put on your upper clothes? Wouldn’t it crush your wings?”

Dagda shook his head and surprisingly answered instead, “most of our clothes are tailored and put together with strings and buttons and we are taught special ways to put on armor and sprites have a knack for it as well.”

**_You get it all broken up and battered_ **

**(The Sprites put a tunic and boots on her)**

**_Yeah, that's what you get_ **

**(Two Sprites fasten a vine around one arm)**

**_A heart that's shattered_ **

**_(The other Sprite uses a berry to apply make-up)_ **

**_I'll never fall in love again_ **

**(One sprite puts a sort of covering to protect her arm on then they bring her her sword)**

**_No, I'll never fall in love again_ **

**(Jumps and does some quick flying)**

**_No, I’ll_ **

**(Sprites pull on a berry bush before letting go making one fly as she slices it in half)**

**_Never fall in love again_ **

**(Keeps practicing on the blueberries)**

“You look normal again,” Bog commented distractedly as he watched Marianne fight in her new outfit

**Author's Note:**

> My first work am open to getting an editor or something


End file.
